


Snow

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven and Connie wake up to snow.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s spring at the moment, but I wrote tons of winter-themed shots back in December and they’re kinda bad but I’m just gonna post all of them.

"Yo, wake up, lovebirds!"

Steven slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was a head full of thick, brown hair in front of him. He was confused, but his memories came flooding back. They were in the midst of a sleepover, watching a movie on Steven's laptop on the couch. Connie fell asleep on Steven's shoulder, and eventually, he fell asleep as well. The two must've moved into this position in the middle of the night.

Steven's face flushed as he realized what position they were in. The boy and girl were on their sides, cuddled up close to each other to avoid falling off the couch. Connie was in Steven's arms, snoring slightly.

"I said, wake up!"

Steven snapped out of his trance and sat up almost immediately. "I'm up, I'm up..."

"Oh, good. It looks like you were really loving that, though," the purple gem in front of them said.

Steven's face warmed up even more. "Amethyst, cut it out."

Amethyst laughed, "I'm just goofin' with ya! Anyways, Pearl wanted me to wake you up because made breakfast for you two."

Oh no. So Pearl had saw them together as well. Great. "A-Alright, Amethyst, thanks." Amethyst walked into her room in the Temple.

This exchange between the two 'siblings' awoke Connie. Steven, still being by her side, looked down at her. "Oh, good morning," she said and sat up.

He smiled at her. She looked cute with her bright eyes and messy hair. "Uh, Pearl made breakfast," he said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, great! I'm starving," she says, oblivious to the fact that the two were sleeping side by side the entire night.

As they ate breakfast, Steven looked outside. He smiled brightly. "Connie, look outside!"

"Hm?" She looks out. "Snow!"

They both met eyes. They smirked and ate quickly. Once they were finished, they bolted up and grabbed their jackets.

"C'mon!" Steven yelled at Connie, who was busy trying to get her boots on. He ran outside, floating down from the deck. Connie followed, taking the stairs, of course.

They both ran around in the snow as if they were small children again. The teens laughed until their sides hurt. They eventually collapsed in the sand next to each other, which was coated with a thin layer of snow. Their fingers were numb, and they could barely feel a thing due to the freezing air. Connie looked at Steven with a big smile, and Steven looked back at her. He felt so lucky to have a friend like her.

"Wanna go back inside?" He suggests. She nods, and they both stand up, walking to the beach house together.

As they enter, Steven quickly picked Connie up from behind. She screeched in surprise, "Since when did you get so strong?" He only laughed in response. "Steven, put me down!" She held back a giggle.

"I'm helping you warm up!" He finally replied.

"How'd you know I was even cold?"

He rolled his eyes, "We were just outside in freezing weather. Plus, your lips were turning blue."

She stuck her tongue out. "Well, why were you looking at my lips?" She paused as she said that.They both stared at each other before Steven smirked and threw her on the couch.

She gasped in surprise, "What was that for?"

"Well, you didn't need help, did you?"

She groaned in annoyance, but deep down, she loved it. "Stop teasing me!"

He pretended to think for a moment, "Hm...no." He sat next to her and attacked her with tickles.

"Ah! Steven, stop!" She screamed, interrupted with laughter, "Really! I can't breath!"

He finally stops, the two of them breathing hard with big, stupid grins on their faces. "Your lips are still blue."

"Why do you keep noticing that?"

"Because I'm a good person and I don't want you to be cold."

Connie rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. There is...one way they could warm up."

"Hm? What do you m-" he was interrupted with Connie pushing her lips onto his. It took him a moment since he was so surprised, but he finally kissed back, closing his eyes. When they parted, Steven had big stars in his eyes. "That's...one way to do it."

Connie blushed, "I'm sorry, did you not-"

It was his turn to interrupt her with a kiss. Steven put his hands on her waist, and Connie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I told ya, Ste-Man," they were cut off by Amethyst, "lovebirds."


End file.
